1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty lighting devices, and particularly to an ornamental device which utilizes solar power to produce pleasing light patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the most pleasing and entertaining visual effects are those produced by ornamental light pattern producing devices. In lounges, it is common to see a rotating multi-faceted mirrored ball reflecting light from a lamp into a myriad of all patterns all over the room. A lamp with rotating three-colored circular filter is used to pleasingly illuminate Christmas trees. And there are special effects light devices used in night clubs and theatre halls. While these devices produce beautiful light patterns, they are frequently very expensive and require standard electric utility power to operate them.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an inexpensive ornamental light pattern producing device which produces a pleasing visual effect and which does not require standard electric utilities to operate.